Andalite war II
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Elfangor and the other warriors is somewhere in the universe to fight the Yeerks. When they are gone, their home planet is invaded.
1. Aximili

Andalite war II

I don't own Animorphs

**Aximili-Esgarrough-Isthill**

((Aximili do you have to?)) Mum snarled angrily. I immediately blew my stalk eyes out of my nose and got my school things together. When mum left I breathed in the eye again. I knew it was bad behaviour but the sight got so funny that I couldn't resist.

I breathed the other eye in too. Now it looked very funny, I just had to laugh at it. ((Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthill, I'm coming in and if you still have that stalk eye in your nose you will be _very_ unlucky!))

I quickly blew out the eyes and took my things. Mum came in to the room and stared at me suspiciously.

((How many fingers can you see?)) she asked me at the same time as she held her hand over my head eyes. I though desperately, I wasn't prepared for this.

((Two?))

((Wrong!))

((Five?))

((Wrong!))

((Eight)) No wait, not eight she had one hand over my eyes.. ((Seven?))

((Wrong again))

Finally my eyes got used to everything again and I could see. One finger, only one!

----

I still thought that she overreacted. After all I only did this eye thing at home, no one would be disappointed over that. And there was definitely no reason for grounding me.

I took the short cut through the forest as I always did. But this time it wasn't because I didn't wanted to be late for school, I needed some time alone. So I could sulk as much as I wanted without anyone who cared. When dad came home I would certainly hear even more.

I walked out on an open field, no one was there. Good! I kept walking and staring on the ground with all four eyes. I sighed, when my dad came home and heard about the stalk eye I would probably not be allowed to go out for the rest of the year. I began to freeze when I thought about it…

Suddenly I noticed that I actually did freeze. Was it a cloud? Then I saw the shadow in a watercourse. What ever that was, it wasn't a cloud. I turned a stalk eye in that direction, then I turned around and just stared. A spaceship. A non andalite space ship. We had been invaded.

----

As I stood there and stared it suddenly hit me that I was standing in the middle of an open field were they could see me, and I didn't like that fact. I took a careful step backwards closer to a bush were I could hide.

Suddenly the sky lightened up, by a lightning from the space ship, it hit the bush that was burned into nothing in seconds. They had already seen me.

When I had realized this I just turned around and ran. And the space ship started following me.

A new lightning came out, right in front of me, and forced me to turn around to run in another direction, and when I did that, I lose speed. There was only one thing I could do, run in to the forest and disappear.

I ran as fast as I could towards the woods. But it seemed like those on the ship knew what I was thinking. I was stopped by another lightning. It exploded so close to me that I lose my balance and fell. I jumped up on my feet again and started to run in a new direction but I was just stopped again.

The next lightning hit my back. I fell, rose slowly and started to run again. Then I saw the ship was sending out something that looked like big shining spheres. They dig themselves down in the ground. I knew only too well what it was. Mines… "intelligent" land mines that moved under the ground searching for their victims without anyone telling them where to seek.

Desperately I just continued running, I could see shining lights under the ground, and they came closer. I began to cry, this wasn't possible, How could something pass all the safety and surveillance devices? And why hadn't the air-raid warning sounded. The air-raid warning could be heard everywhere on the planet so I should have heard it too.

One of the shining spots came closer, not yet, not yet. I jumped over it… and landed on another one, it exploded. I landed on my side and tried to get up. One of my front legs was sprained and I could barely use it anymore.

Then I saw another sphere they had sent out. I didn't knew what it was, but decided right there, that I didn't want to know. I got up and limped towards the forest. At the same time I watched the field with one stalk eye. The sphere followed me. Desperately I tried to force my injured body to move faster. I didn't dare to morph, if I did the sphere would reach me. Then I finally reached the forest, in there I would be safe. I looked backwards again. What I saw did only made me feel more alone and vulnerable. This horrible sphere was still following me and everything that got in its way was destroyed.

I forced my body to keep running, I started to be tired. Another glade. The enemy floated over me again, more intelligent mines, and this horrible sphere was still after me, and it came closer.

I kept running, a new lightning forced me to turn around. I fell.

When the sphere were almost over me I suddenly jumped up and started to run again. I wasn't going to let this thing kill me without a fight. After a while I stopped and waited for it. When it was almost there I jumped in another direction and ran.

I watched it with the stalk eye. It was still after me. It was another intelligent weapon.

I had got enough, I turned around and lifted my tail to attack the sphere.

----

It came towards me, I lifted my tail to attack the sphere. I didn't believe I would survive but I hadn't strength to run anymore. Then I heard the air-raid warning. Too late, but still I could feel hope came back to me. I started running again, as far as I could with my injured leg. If theauthoritiesknew about the invasion they would come to chase them away and if I could stay alive they would maybe be able to save me. Even if it was more invaders than this.

I fell again, and once again I succeeded to escape just in time. The intelligent mines hunted me too.

For the second time I turned around to attack the sphere. I stroked and suddenly… I was inside the sphere. And it started to float higher, towards the space ship that had invaded my planet.

I desperately tried to break it with the tail, I didn't succeed. I remembered my teacher told us about a material that only let things in but never out.

((HELP)) I didn't know if anyone could hear me but that was everything I could do. Somewhere far away I could see they was on their way. But they would never reach me in time.

I was inside the space ship now. I looked quickly on the little stream down there, then I closed my eyes. I wanted to remember my planet as a beautiful and peaceful place, if I didn't return.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has taken me a very long time to continue on this story, but now it's time. **

**Chapter 2**

It was hot, very hot. Aximili finally opened his eyes to see the sphere that had captured him melt away. The next second a door was opened beside him and a strange being that Aximili didn't recognize came towards him with an anaesthetic gun. Everything happened very quickly, one moment he was standing there, staring at the creature and in the next moment…

…

…He was lying on the floor with a terrible headache.

It wasn't as dark as it had been in the room where he had been sent to sleep, and he could see several of those creatures and the heat was almost unbearable. Some metres away from him they had put up warning signs.

When his eyes had got used to the strange light, he could read what they was warning for.

~Beware of the andalite – stay away from the tail ~

About one second later, Ax had got the message; he jumped up on his feet… and discoverer the chains he was chained with. He tried to cut them off with his tail, but it did only hurt. The chain didn't show any visible sign of anything.

He stamped the floor in anger… only to be reminded about his injuries. He fell to the floor again; his eyes got filled with tears in pain. Finally he limped up on his feet again.

When he finally stood up and his three working feet, he tried to morph. He imagined a small animal he had acquired to spy on his parents and Elfangor and, by mistake, discovered that they planned a surprise for his birthday.

He got a shock that made him fell over again. He remained there a while, with spark formations around himself and he was still an andalite.

One of the spectators came towards him now… he stopped just as far away as the signs told him.

"Antimorphingnecklace! Good invention isn't it; we stole it from you some century ago"

Antimorphingnecklace, he should have known. That was what they used on criminals so that they wouldn't be able to escape. He knew he couldn't use his tail to cut it off without cutting his entire neck off too. The necklace could only be taken off with a key. He rose again, it was only one thing left to try. If it didn't work, he had to give up.

He run towards the creature as fast as he could with only three legs and tried to reach him with the tail. It stopped right in front of his face, then Ax was stopped by the chains.

"Anyway. My name is Kagar and I'm a lavalite, we are neighbours, our sun system is situated close to yours. Some years ago we gave you andalites a very beneficial proposal. It could have prevented this war, but they weren't interested. Just one day later some andalite-warriors made up a contract that said that as long as any of them were alive, no one was allowed to even speak about our proposal, and your leaders decided that it was all right. Now every one of those warriors are dead. Except one…" Aximili felt sick.

((Have you travelled around the space to kill them?))

"We don't kill anyone, we torture our prisoners and makes them wish that they have never been born, but we have never killed any of them. And we have never taken anyone to our home planet, by purpose. It's so hot that only a few species can survive… the record is eight milliseconds, it was some yeerks that succeeded to take some lavalites as hosts, unfortunately neither they nor the yeerks knew about that the yeerks couldn't take nine thousands of degrees."

When Ax heard the laughter from the lavalite, he actually felt for that yeerks. And that fact made him sick. For the first time in his life he felt sorry for some yeerks. They had burned inside their hosts' brain, without knowing they had forced the host to lead them to their own death, the irony in the fact that they had forced the host to free himself too didn't seem that funny right now.

He too was about to choke because of the heat. Kagar had told him that there was nine thousand degrees on his planet. And Kagar himself looked like a wandering volcano.

Ax had hardly had time to think that thought before there was an eruption from one of Kagar's arms.

Fire was thrown out of him, making the temperature raise with several Kelvin. Ax tried to protect himself, the only problem was that there were nowhere to hide and soon he had got burns.

((Who is it you want, and why?))

"As I told you we are looking for the one surviving of the seven andalites that signed the document that forbid all business connection between andalites and lavalites. We are going to persuade him that he was wrong that time!" Ax starred suspiciously at him, that wasn't what he had told him the first time.

((And who is that?)) Ax asked, but the same moment he found out. It was just too obvious. ((Elfangor?))


	3. Ozillqa

**A/N I have used this character before in a story**** that I haven't published… yet. Anyway. She is a cousin of Ax and Elfangor, and Ax's classmate and she is a genius, even to be an andalite. **

**~*~**

**Ozillqa-Lisurij-Kuasall**

When the air-raid warning sounded I was still on my way to school with my project in my hand. I had invented something that could move something between two different places from a third place. It's my latest invention, the only problem is that I don't know what I can use it for and I'm quite convinced that my teacher want to know that, so in other words, I'm glad that I still have one week to go.

I had waked up late that day, but not so late that I would be late to school. But as I said, the air-raid began to scream and in the next second everyone around me got panic, which was quite easy to understand, no one had expected that we would be invaded.

It was what happened next that made me feel something was very strange. A spaceship came floating over our heads. And not only one, it was five.

I stopped running and just stared at them. It just didn't make sense that five spaceships could get this close without that the air-raid had began to scream. I calculated everything in my head very quickly, looked at every detail, the sound velocity, the lights velocity, the reaction constants on the safety system… and I came to the same conclusion again: it was impossible.

But if it had happened, and they had come this far, fooled every safety system… why hadn't they just blow up the entire planet before anyone had noticed them?

This did only mean one thing to me; this was not an invasion… if they weren't far superior to us…

I looked at one of the spaceships. It wasn't half that advanced as our, so what was this all about then?

I had quit running now, if they had wanted to hurt anyone they would already done that by now, but still I felt like I had missed something and I wanted to know what.

((Ozillqa!)) I turned around and caught sight of my uncle who came running towards me. ((Ozillqa why do you just stand here starring when the air-raid is screaming?))

He had barely had time to say that before every spaceship flew up to the space again and disappeared, without any visible reason.

((Because they have finished)) I replied, I think it sounded a little stupid, and then I continued starring.

After all that, everyone got a day off from school, which was perfect. I use to be very frustrated when I get a question that doesn't seem to have an answer. However I didn't like the curfew. No one was allowed to go outside until the military had investigated the entire planet. But it was also thanks to that we discovered it.

My family was at my aunt and uncle's home, my cousin wasn't there and as everyone was quite worried after the invasion, someone came up with the idea to search for which air-raid shelter he was in, just to make sure he was safe. But he wasn't registered anywhere. Neither in a shelter or at anyone's home.

I have never believed in chances, but this time I actually got worried. And when I get worried I have to do something. That's why I sneaked outside. I knew which way Aximili used to walk when he walked to school and I had figured out that maybe, if he had got scared when he heard the air-raid and hid somewhere in the forest.

After I had called for him a while I found his school equipment scattered over a meadow. And when I stood there starring at it I saw something in the corners. Self thinking mines, and they were on there way towards me.

I looked in every direction at the same time, I counted to eleven mines. Then I waited a while before I stared to run in a circle before I stopped.

The mines was still moving towards me, I got ready, this made me nervous , I am not very good when it comes to jumping but when they was close enough I did, the mines exploded into each other when they collided. But as I said, I'm not good enough to jump both high and long at the same time. High or long is fine but not at the same time, so I landed with one front leg on the ground, lost my balance and fell forwards, the pressure from the bombs made me fly some metres away and land on my head.

I noticed that it wasn't very warm around me, and as I knew that the temperature raised the more bombs that exploded on the same place at the same time, I made a very calming conclusion. If Aximili had been hit by one… or many of them, he hadn't burned. Even if he was dead we could find the body and we wouldn't walk there and wonder what had happened to him.

I decided that my cousin wasn't dead and then I continued looking for him in the forest. I didn't even care to morph the injuries from the unfortunate fall away.


	4. Elfangor

**Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul**

Everything was very peaceful on the Dome ship, right now there was no fights to think about in a million of light-years so they just floated around for a while, they had even left z-space so they could watch the stars.

Captain Nerefir tried to read some maps to calculate the best thing to do next, but except from him, everyone had decided to take a day off.

The first sign that something was wrong was when someone suddenly noticed a curvature up in the dome, it was a shadow, almost as if a moon was about to rise over the entire sky. Suddenly the idea of taking a day off didn't seem as a very good idea anymore so everyone went back to their places to wait for whatever that would happen next.

It was obvious that another spaceship came closer. They weren't close enough to speak with the equipment that they could expect they had on the other spaceship.

It didn't even look like a spaceship, more like a mixture of a burning asteroid and a volcano, at the same time as it looked technically advanced. A few lamps blinked, it was a signal that meant they wanted to talk.

The Andalites looked at each other one moment. No one had expected to meat a lavaliteship, but it had reminded Elfangor of something very important.

((I have to come home and renew the document before this week ends, if I'm not there in time those idiots can bring up the whole thing again.))

Everyone knew what he talked about, but it was one detail, they were exactly one week away from home and if they wanted to come home in time they had to leave very soon.

((Should we see what they want?)) Someone asked.

((Isn't that quite obvious!)) Nerefir replied, ((If Elfangor have only one week to go, and that is just as much as he need. They want him to stay here until it's too late!))

((But we hadn't planed to stay right here…))

The lamps on the lavaliteship began to blink again, the same message as last time.

((I think we should reply.)) Nerefir decided finally. ((If they talk to long Elfangor escapes through the emergency exit, their weapons are strong enough to stop us if we tries to fly away but they are not strong enough to beat us in open war. Besides, as long as we stay they can't reach the escape ship.))

Before anyone got time to put in any objections he pushed down a button on the control panel and in the next moment they all could see a being who seemed to be some kind of mixture with a volcano and a living creature. Behind him there was more of his species and in the background there was some kind of force field, it looked yellow and floated like waves. It actually reminded of yellow, running water.

Another obvious thing was that they actually could see the heat it the other space ship, the heat waves could be seen in the air, they looked as it used to look over the sand in the desserts in the warmest time at the day. It really seemed totally unbearable in there even if they knew that it wasn't even close to temperature on their home planet.

Two of those beings got eruptions when the andalites watched, then it began to run lava from them, it run down on the floor and stiffened. At the same time the temperature inside the space ship got about twenty degrees higher.

None of the andalites knew exactly how hot it was in there but they could easily imagine how hard it would be to breathe in that place. And how bad headache they would get.

((You called!)) Nerefir said to the lavalite who sat in front of him.

"Yes, we want to speak to prince Elfangor, who should be on your ship." He replied. Elfangor's friend gave him looks with all four eyes and turned to him.

((See? They did want you to stay here until it's too late!))))


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**** 5**

((You called!)) Nerefir said to the lavalite who sat in front of him.

"Yes, we want to speak to prince Elfangor, who should be on your ship." He replied. Elfangor's friend gave him looks with all four eyes and turned to him.

((See? They did want you to stay here until it's too late!))))

Elfangor walked over to the screen and placed himself so he had his face right in front of the one he talked to.

((And what is it you want? I'm not going to stay here until I come to late to renew the contract if that is what you think.))

"We didn't think so either" The lavalite answered to everyone's surprise. Elfangor turned to the other andalites and just stared at them, they didn't seem to understand it either.

The Andalites was still in shock when the fire-vomiting creature continued.

"Actually we want to ask you to come over and sign a new one."

((Containing?))

"Exactly the same as the last one."

((Then I can't help you!)) Elfangor said and turn away from him, to leave. He didn't want to waste more time on that thing, he was going straight to the escape door on the other side of the ship and then he would go home before the time run out.

"Then you don't want to sign it?" The lavalite asked. Then Elfangor got so angry that he turned back to the screen, running so fast that captain Nerefir had to tell him to calm down.

((For what reason would I want to sign that thing?))

"Because we have your brother Elfangor!"

Elfangor turned silent and stiff in shock. He couldn't move, he actually seemed like a statue. The other andalites watched him carefully if he would explode in anger or faint or anything else that meant that he needed help.

It took a while before it came.

((You're lying!)) He accused, he just couldn't believe that Aximili was inside that hell.

"We can prove we are not lying to you if you want." He replied and then the force field melted away, and there he was. He was lying on the floor with three legs under his body like if he was resting on a hot summer day, the fourth leg laid in front of him, which could only mean one thing, he was injured.

When Aximili saw the force field melt he rose strenuously, Elfangor could actually see the pain, he limped, he seemed tired, exhausted, and he had got big burns everywhere, it was almost too obvious how he suffered in the heat, not just for the burns. Now when he stood up the andalites noticed that the little andalite child was chained with supernatural strong but still not very heavy chains that would definitely not brake if he tried to cut them of with the tail. And certainly the chains were warm enough to burn him to bleed if he happened to touch them.

That was how the lavalites tortured their prisoners, just being themselves and increase the temperature to a degree they could stand, or at least enough for that the metal in the chains would be warm enough to hurt their victims, which meant: to hot to anyone but them to stand.

"So what do you say prince Elfangor?" The lavalite asked making use of the prince's confusion and despair over what he had seen. "Are you signing the new document?"

Now Ax had noticed Elfangor and the other andalites on the lavalite's screen. He had also heard that they wanted him to come over, and he reacted immediately, he run towards the screen as far as the chains allowed him, then he fell and got back on his feet again.

((No Elfangor, don't come here, it's a trap!)) The Lavalites' reacted fast as well, someone gave the orders and then someone else pressed a button, Ax lit up in a sick shade of green and yellow, now and then they could see the little andalites skeleton shine through his body like a blinking lamp.

This lasted for three seconds, then Ax fell down on the floor, he didn't show any signs of life at all.


	6. Nerefir

**Captain**** Nerefir**

When Elfangor saw what happened he lost control.

((No…!! Aximili!!)) Elfangor waited a few seconds, but his brother didn't move. ((What have you done to him you cowards?!))

"Calm down, he is still alive and he will wake up in half an hour, and you have fifteen minutes to decide what to do, if you decides to come we will send a ship to get you five minutes later, that means that you will be here in forty minutes. Is that all right?"

((And what if I stay?))  
"Then we will wait to he wakes up so he don't misses anything when we kills him!" He smiled. Then the lavalites turned off.

Elfangor was inconsolable, he beat his fists into the control panel in despair, at the same time as all his friends tried to help him calm down.

Suddenly he ran towards the room where the lavalites would pick him up, but Nerefir stepped in his way.

((Time to calm down, you can't just rush away and save him like that, did it never hit you that he's maybe not there at all, that it was just a hologram!))

When Elfangor heard that he got new hope. Not much but still. He anxiously watched Nerefir when he contacted his family. Everything seemed to take so long, and before they could speak with Elfangor's family they got more bad news.

((Our planet was invaded a week ago! We have been trying to contact you and tell you about this but you had turned off!)) Elfangor closed his eyes, he began to feel nervous spasms in his entire body.

((Whose idea was it to turn off.)) He mumbled to the nearest friend, who began to kick nervously with his hoof in the floor.

((It was your idea!))

((Don't remind me!)) Finally Elfangor got aware of his mother. He was only there as a hologram but after all, she was there.

((Is Aximili home?)) He almost screamed out the question and the words almost hurt. Now it was only seconds left until he wouldn't have any hope left.

((No, he disappeared the same day they invaded…))

The thoughts hunted him, a faked invasion, which should mean that the authorities didn't have had time to investigate something unimportant as a disappeared child.

But someone should have thought that something was wrong, that something was very strange about an invasion that only lasted for a few hours and that they didn't even seem to have anything to win on, and the fact that someone had disappeared at the same time… Someone should have seen it.

Elfangor got more nervous spasms, he listened to Nerefir when he explained for him mother what had happened, but only with one ear. Then he left the room when no one saw him. The last thing he wanted right now was some good advices from his mother. He didn't want to know if she wanted him to save his brother or the rest of the planet.

Later Nerefir found him. Elfangor stood in a corner thinking over what was the best thing to do.

((There is a way to save everyone)) Elfangor stiffened, he hadn't even noticed him.

((You mean I don't have to choose?))

((You can't be on two places at the same time, but there is a way you can both save your brother and renew the document before the time is out.))

Nerefir walked over to Elfangor and acquired his DNA.

((But you still have to decide what you want to do yourself and what I have to for you…))

Elfangor never got time to answer this, someone came running towards them from the bridge.

((They have called again!))


	7. Noorlin and Forlay

**Noorlin- Sirinial-Cooraf ****and** **Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen**

After Aximili's disappearance everyone in his closest family had moved together. The house was now full of his aunts, uncles and cousins. At the time when captain Nerefir had contacted them, early in the morning, only Forlay and Ozillqa were awake. Ozillqa had woke up early and continued thinking about what she could use her transport invention for, and about the other thing, that she couldn't really understand and that everyone had just told her not to think on anymore.

But she just couldn't let it go, no one would invade without really invading at all.

Forlay hadn't ever been sleeping since this horrible day. She had been suffering from a constant pain in her stomach since that day, and after the conversation with Nerefir this had only been worse.

Fortunately Homier-Lisurij-Joiea and Alloran-Xieegelug-Ilsfang, Ozillqa's father and brother, arrived just in time to help her before she fainted.

The connection with the captain had already been turned off at that time so there weren't any conclusions to make on why her breathing was that strange. There was only one thing to do, call a doctor.

Later that evening Noorlin came home from the hospital. Forlay had got a terrible shock and had to stay, but after a few hours she had gathered enough strength to tell her husband what had happened to Aximili.

His brother Homier had come over to pick him up late that evening.

At home his wife Mahoisa-Xieegelug-Quaoiu and their four children Slaagjit, Alloran, Ozillqa and Sakoda had been waiting impatiently the entire day without knowing.

Sakoda who barely had learned how to walk had been so scared all the day that she had hidden in the thermodynamic system, Ozillqa had hidden in her room trying to chase all the unwelcome thoughts away with a puzzle that was difficult enough for kid with an IQ over 7000, Alloran had run out in the woods to hide and Slaagjit had been sent out to look for him.

Several hours before the brothers were back Ozillqa had fallen asleep and Sakoda had came out as it had been to hot for her and because she was hungry.

So Mahoisa had woken Ozillqa up an asked her to take her little sister out for a while and then they had found Alloran in the garden, not in the woods. Ozillqa had almost died in laughter as she realized that Slaagjit had been looking in the wrong place for several hours.

Now all that was history, they were inside and were waiting for their uncle Noorlin to explain what all this was all about.

He had told them that Aximili was kidnapped by the lavalites to blackmail Elfangor and make him sign something.

((Who are those lavalites anyway?)) Alloran suddenly interrupted. Noorlin wasn't mad at him for the interruption, and as he really wanted them all to understand, he told them.

((They are some kind of fire people who lives in our neighbouring solar system. Some years ago they contacted our leaders and wanted among other things to blow our sun up to create a supernova, and they offered us andalites a small inhospitable planet in their solar system, to live on. And this supernova would create a magnetic field that would increase the temperature on both their own planet and the planet they would give us. We would be extinct in a month or maybe two and this planet would be burned to nothing in a few seconds.))

Ozillqa closed all of her eyes, right now she hated always being right. So it really was something strange about the invasion and Aximili's disappearance, but she really couldn't imagine that it was something as disgusting as what she had been told.

All of her body was shivering and Alloran wrapped his arm around her to make it stop. Then Ozillqa took a few deep breaths…

((You mean, Elfangor have to choose between Aximili and everyone on the entire planet?))

((Affirmative!)) Her uncle replied. Sakoda gasped somewhere behind and Ozillqa moaned, she had done it again… she had scared her little sister with talking too much. She always succeeded whit that. Sometimes she had even succeeded to scare Alloran and Aximili so bad that they got nightmares in weeks afterwards.

Slaagjit was so much older than the others so he had succeeded to keep the distance to his talented little sister… this far…

Ozillqa was the first one to leave the room, at least one of her mysteries had been solved, even if it wasn't really a relief this time.

She walked in to her room and got out a fruit she had picked from a tree in the woods that day. She placed it in Alloran's and Slaagjit's room and then she went back to her own. She turned her new invention on and transported the fruit to Aximili's room. It worked.

But she still didn't have a clue what it could be used for, except crime…


	8. Ax

**Ax**

The little stream was the last thing Aximili had seen of his home planet before he had closed his eyes. He had refused to look in the direction where the soldiers came hurrying from, he already knew that they wouldn't reach him in time, they hadn't any hope to give him. Right then it had felt much better to see something beautiful and peaceful. He had wanted to remember the planet like that if he wouldn't come back.

And now he was sure that he would never come back, he even hoped that, if he did, it meant that Elfangor had done something stupid.

But as Aximili didn't know about the conflict, and that they wanted to blow up their sun he had still a little hope that everything would be all right for his friends and family, but not for him.

Right now he couldn't hear any sounds, the only thing that could remind him that this image of the stream wasn't real, was that enormous heat. It was like he was lying in an oven, but he didn't know where he was, he was lying on the floor and refused to open his eyes. Then he could keep that image in his head without get it destroyed by something else.

((Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, I'm coming in and if you still have that stalk eye in your nose you will be _very_ unlucky!))

He didn't know where it came from, presumably it was just some strange memory. But it wasn't really strange either, it had happened only a few minutes before he had caught sight of this space ship.

((How many fingers can you see?)) She had asked him at the same time as she placed her hand over his head eyes. Aximili thought about that memory for a while, he decided that it was a very happy memory.

((Two?))

((Wrong!))

((Five?))

Then another happy memory turned up. It was from the day before all this had begun. He had played some boll game with his cousin Alloran when the boll suddenly disappeared right in front of them just to turn up in another dimension almost immediately and hit Alloran on his neck.

They had stared at the ball for a while and wondered if it was torn, maybe the batteries were low or something. Then they had been interrupted by a thoughtspeak laughter from the bushes and caught sight of Ozillqa and then the theory of the batteries didn't make as much sense as before.

Next memory wasn't happy. It was about those intelligent mines that had hunted him through the forest. And the lightings that had kept him from hiding. All those terrible things that had hunted him and exploded and made him fell. They had been impossible to fool.

And then this mines had digged themselves down and continued the hunting, the ones that was able to seek their victims without anyone telling them.

He remembered jumping over them… he was injured…

He tried to stop thinking about this, he didn't want to remember this. He had even begun to feel sorry for some Yeerks because of these creatures.

Suddenly he felt an enormous desire to know the what time it was. He didn't like that feeling, it only meant one thing to him, something had happened that had made him loose his feeling for time. He was disabled.

He could barely breathe, it was too hot.

((How many fingers can you see?)) Yes! That was a better memory, this and the one about the stream and the disappearing ball.

Then he began to think about Elfangor. Why was this agreement so important, what was it all about.

He remembered the force field just too well. How it had melted away and he had seen the other andalites. Now he pressed his eyes even more so that he wouldn't fall for the temptation to open them, and with a last quiet wish for Elfangor that he wouldn't do anything stupid, he fell asleep again.


	9. Elfangor 2

**Elfangor**

After the last conversation with the enemies they knew a few more things about the situation. They wanted Elfangor to pick five friends that he trusted and they would, if Elfangor accepted, be picked up five minutes after their next call. But as Elfangor still hadn't decided what to do with Nerefir who could morph into him now, and neither he nor Nerefir had told anyone, the others had begun to fight.

Some of them thought that it was more important to go home and sign the new document, while others meant that it didn't matter if they tried to rescue Aximili and that they certainly could create a new law.

((It's too dangerous to have a law with only one protector who's still in life anyway!)) One of them had said.

But they who didn't believed in that idea had come up with objections like.

((But according to the law it takes two years to write that kind of laws. And there have to be an election first and before we can make that it is this volcano head's contract that matter!))

((The kid told us it was a trap!))

Elfangor was somewhere in the middle. The worst thing still, was that both sides were right. It was too dangerous to only have one protector for this kind of laws but at the same time it would take too long time to make a new one. When he signed the last one he had done that just before an election so at that time it was finished faster than usual but he didn't have time to do that this time, and even if he was quite sure that they could save both Aximili and everyone else, he didn't know the most important place for _him_ to be, or if Nerefir would succeed to fool the authorities that he was him.

If Nerefir went home he had to do everything very fast, he would only have two hours, but still the signing itself wouldn't take that long but they didn't know for how long he would have to stay in morph if he went to the lavalites instead. If the lavalites knew the least about morphing they could decide to keep him until they knew for sure and if Nerefir demorphed in there they would presumably follow Elfangor in the escape ship and then they would kill all eight of them. Then they would definitely need a new law before these lava monsters arrived to their solar system and that would definitely not take two years.

Elfangor walked away from the others again to gather his thoughts, this was some very important questions. Where was the most dangerous risk? How would he protect as many andalites as possible? At least eight andalites would be in direct danger no matter what he did; himself, Aximili, Nerefir and five others who he had been forced to pick out.

And then it was the two hours limit… was there any way to help Nerefir if he went home… and was there any chance he could fool the safety staff on the parliament…

He stopped thinking about that right then, if there was a way, Nerefir would have figured that out before he had made up this plan, there was only the two hours limit he needed to worry about.

Where would it be most risky to have Nerefir, where would Nerefir be in most danger? Where could he do most harm? What would happen if he was arrested before he could sign the document and what would happen if the lavalites decided to keep him for two hours?

Where was the biggest danger?

Aximili had warned him that it was a trap after all…

The clock was ticking… how much time was it left before he had to decide…

Finally he returned to the others, he went straight in to the room. Everyone stopped talking about what was the right thing to do and what was not, everyone was quiet. There was one thing they all agreed on, this was Elfangor's decision

And Elfangor had made his decision.

((Captain, may I talk to you for a moment?)) Nerefir nodded.

((Warn us if they call us again))

They went in to another room.

((I have decided what I want to do! And where I want to be.))

((Okay? So which part of this do you want me to help you with?))


	10. Aximili 3

**Ax**

Ax still hadn't opened his eyes. Everything was still quiet around him, and everything was still too hot.

He had slept a little and that had made the memories of his family, friends, the stream and school a little stronger for now, but they was still about to get weaker when other thoughts tried to force themselves into his head. He was relieved that Elfangor seemed to have taken his warning seriously but at the same time the fear about what was going to happen to him began to grow and take over him more and more.

Finally he couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore, he opened one of them to see were he was. He didn't even know if it was a head eye or a stalk eye.

The walls were red and glowing. The room was small. There was hardly room for him, it was low to the ceiling too. The chains were still there and the anti-morphing-necklace too.

The injured leg was aching. The red-hot iron reminded of an oven.

As Ax tried to rise he happened to touch the chain, which immediately burned up big wounds on him. The walls were hot enough to hurt him too.

He couldn't concentrate on remembering anything better anymore. Somewhere in his brain he knew that they wouldn't fry him alive without taking the chains and the necklace off, but at the same time he had a very bad feeling that it was something like that this would end up in.

He remembered those yeerks again. They had presumably tried to infiltrate these creatures and followed them to their planet. The yeerks hadn't known that they would burn to death in only a few minutes. And as the lavalites didn't know that whatever they had got in their heads wouldn't survive the heat, the yeerks hadn't got a chance to find out before it had been too late. Certainly the lavalite controllers had got a happy surprise when they noticed that they suddenly were able to move like they wanted again when this poor yeerks had burned to death.

Ax closed his eye in despair again, he had actually met a species that had made him feel sorry for some yeerks.

He opened his eyes again and gave a tired look to the red-hot iron wall. He hadn't got his sense of time back yet so it could have been a few minutes since he had warned Elfangor and it could have been longer, maybe even years.

As that thought caught him he got even more disconsolate. Years… that word made him feel so small and lonely.

He forced his eyes together again. It had _not_ been several years. He couldn't have survived this temperature for several years… if they hadn't calculated on how high temperature he could take and still both suffer and survive… could they be even more high technological then the andalites… no never… but they had succeed to fool their safety system…

Ax opened his eyes again. It hadn't been several years, he decided and began to think everything through.

Presumably they had given Elfangor a limited time to think over what he wanted to do, that was why they hadn't killed him yet. And this limited time could definitely not be several years… and his time was definitely not over yet

Now he sank into a deep unconsciousness as a result of the temperature. And when he woke up again he was still in the little room. Now all of his body was covered with small sweat drops that had pushed their way out of him. They actually helped to chill him down a bit.

When he had noticed this he also discovered the reason, someone had increased the temperature. He also noticed that it wasn't totally silence anymore. He heard a metallic sound like if someone had pulled a lever and such things.

Then he felt air.

He closed his eyes again, he knew that someone had opened the door. Elfangor must have told them his decision.

He was dragged out in the chains, when he fell to the floor he immediately felt that someone pulled in them. This was to prevent him from reaching anyone with the tail he realized now.

The lavalite who stood closest to him got an eruption and began to throw lava around him now. About one litre of it ended up over Aximili.

Screaming in pain he tried to sweep in away. He had only got more burns.


	11. Elfangor 3

**Elfangor**

Elfangor had just finished the call from the lavalites and now he, and the five friends he had chosen, Lokatre-Honore-Dalava, Ujpfasa-Lijfas-Tahola, Isfozel-Josfa-Janora, Koalad-Klifa-Galata and Filodus-Godar-Sadago, was on their way to the gate where the lava ship that would pick them up, would land.

It would take five minutes for the ship to arrive but Elfangor couldn't wait any longer. He boiled with anger now, and even if all of his friends had tried to help him calm down and think clearly, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to rest before he was back on his own spaceship, with Aximili still alive, and if this wasn't possible he would make those lavalites regret that they had even been born.

Only one minute had passed, through a window they could see the small ship come towards the big.

Elfangor made fists as he watched it impatiently. The anger almost hurt inside him. His five fellows didn't say anything, they just stood there waiting.

After a while Elfangor made a sigh and closed all of his eyes. He began to wonder if Aximili really felt good enough to make it, would he survive at all if they succeeded to rescue him or would he freeze to death.

One of the andalites he had with him was a doctor an Elfangor asked the question he was most afraid of, before he could stop himself. Fortunately he had nothing to worry about.

((He will not freeze to death, on the contrary, the faster we can get him out of there the better!))

Elfangor looked out through the window again, four minutes had passed since the lavalites had sent the ship, it was almost there now. Elfangor turned to the others and began to speak very quickly. And one of his fellows run back to tell someone who would stay, he returned about 30 seconds before the lavalites arrived.

((They said they could do it. But I couldn't find Captain Nerefir anywhere. He seems to have disappeared.))

((But they said they would do it even if they didn't found him?))

((Yes!))

((That is all I want to know right now!)) Elfangor said. Then he turned quiet until the lavalites had arrived. Except for one little detail he thought the others had to know.

((By the way, just so you know. I will use invisible inc, you know that thing that vanishes in an hour. Then their document will be invalid.)) All six laughed a while. And then the ship arrived and Lokatre pushed the button to let them in.

"Hello!" They greeted in a way that killed off most of the patience Elfangor had left.

((Stop laughing at me you fools.)) He snarled.

"Is there anything else you like to say?" After that all of his remaining patience disappeared.

((Actually I have something more to say. Before I walk in to your ship I would like to tell you that I can't think of a more cowardly thing that attacking a defendless kid…))

"Defendless kid!" One of the two lavalites roared interrupting Elfangor. "That little hooligan is certainly not defendless, do you have the slightest idea of what he did with that tail before we caught him?" This killed off the very last patience Elfangor could find. Even his friends got scared of him. Before anyone knew how it happened his tail blade had cut up a small wound on that lavalite's throat. The wound was not big enough to kill him but he was bleeding a lot, a very strange blood, very similar to slow buoyant lava. And then he yelled in a way that could certainly be heard everywhere in the entire universe.

((Presumably nothing compared to what I will do if you don't shut up from now on and take us over to your flying volcano very quickly. I'm about to get very tired of the two of you now and just so you know, I can fly that thing myself if you two would end up in some tragic accident before we arrive!))

((And so far we can remember, your leader didn't say anything about that we wasn't allowed to kill anyone before we arrived!)) Isfozel continued.

At the last words the lavalites turned silent and let the six andalites in to their ship and then they took them over without a word.


	12. Ax 4

**Ax**

They began to pull in the chains to make Aximili stand on his feet, the pain from all the lava he had got over him had made him faint.

Even now, no one wanted to risk to go near the tail, instead they dragged him up.

In the beginning he tried to help, to end the pain faster, but that only made him fall.

He fell fifteen times before they finally had him standing. Then they began to walk, Ax didn't know where, he didn't even know if he wanted to know.

Suddenly he fell over again, he had forgotten that one of his legs was sprained.

For a second the thought that it could be more than sprained hit him. In the next moment he felt that it presumably didn't matter.

The lavalites didn't give him a chance to get up again, they dragged him after them in the chains.

When they came to some kind of lift and were forced to stay Aximili took his chance to get up again. He didn't want to be taken away in this horrible way, at least he wanted to stand on his three legs. He also took his chance to comfort himself over the fact that the lavalites hadn't been able to invent a better elevator than these, even if it was quite a weak solace, he was injured, he had all kind of pain that he knew existed, and a few more too, and to go in this lift made it even more painful.

But then he realized which kind of drop shaft the lavalites would prefer, and then he decided that it didn't matter, presumably their drop shafts would make it feel like he jumped down in a volcano or something like that.

They stopped and walked out of the lift. This time Aximili didn't fell so they could drag him after on the floor. But it didn't felt very good anyway. He was still forced to jump on three legs, as his forth didn't work.

He ignored the temptations to ask were they took him, it would just make the lavalites understand that he was scared and he refused to allow them that pleasure.

The warmth was even more horrible than before, it seemed as he suffered from a very bad fever. He could barely breathe, one of his head eyes began to strike. It blinked, as if it wanted to sleep.

Aximili began to rub his eye. What ever happened next, he decided he would never let them know how scared he was. But all these questions spun around in his head.

Where?

That was the number one question, after that it was the questions about what would happen there. How was Elfangor?

Presumably he didn't feel very well. Aximili was completely convinced that he hadn't done anything stupid. Elfangor must have taken his warning seriously. If he hadn't, it meant that everyone at home would die. It felt better to know that he died instead of everyone else.

Once again he felt sorry for these yeerks.

He got something cold in his eyes, and he hoped that they would let him speak to Elfangor one last time before they killed him.

If they did, he would ask his big brother for one last wish. He would ask him to make the lavalites' planet turn into a gigantic snowball. He would ask him to freeze their entire planet into ice making it so cold that no species at all would be able to survive on it.

He would ask him that private so that no lavalites could hear it and warn anyone at home.

But Aximili knew that it would take the andalites over twenty years to be able to do anything like that, it would be difficult even for Ozillqa's special teachers' who was the most intelligent andalites in their world, but the knew that Elfangor wouldn't rest until he had persuaded them.

And even if he couldn't persuade them, Ozillqa would be able to invent something in a few years and she wouldn't let the lavalites get away with this either.

Aximili knew that andalites like Ozillqa never got questioned, at least not after they had finished their education. The andalites was known over the entire galaxy for their superior intelligence, so no one asked the most intelligent andalites for a reason for what they wanted to do. After all they were the ones' who would keep the picture of the intelligent andalites' alive.

Then there was only one question left, except for the unpleasant one about where they were taking him…

Should he really ask them if he could speak to Elfangor one last time…


	13. Elfangor 4

**Elfangor**

Elfangor seemed very calm when he and the others landed inside the lavalite ship. He let the both lavalites leave the small ship first and then he put one hoof on the floor outside to leave too, he took it back much faster than he had placed it there. Then he turned to the others.

((Watch out, the floor is quite warm.)) Then he jumped out, promising himself that these bastards would pay for what they had let his little brother go through.

The six andalites followed the lavalites, the hot floor didn't hurt the same much after a while, but they remembered that Aximili had been lying on the floor when they first saw him. That memory still tortured Elfangor's heart.

They will pay for it. He promised himself one more time.

They were immediately taken to the same room they had seen on the screen. The force field was gone, and Aximili too.

"So you could come despite all!" Kagar smiled and walked across the floor towards them with a paper in his hand. A paper made of a special material that couldn't burn. A material that…

((I see that the anti-morphing-necklace isn't the only one of our inventions that you have stolen.))

"Stolen"

((For what I know, we are the only species that really needs any antimorphingnecklace. How exactly do you succeed to break through our security system over and over again? I have proof for that you have been on our planet at least two times the last five years))

"You can't know that!" Kagar snarled after a very long pause. Elfangor didn't say anything more, the material that this paper was made of, and the paper as well, was Ozillqa's first invention, and the thing that had opened the teachers' eyes for her in the first time. If he said too much they would certainly take her next time and he didn't want to be responsible for that.

((This kind of papers has only existed for five years!)) He told them instead.

"Oh yeah, and how come you know that so precisely?" Now Elfangor got very careful, Kagar wasn't stupid, not at all. "Maybe you should just sign it so we have that thing done!" Elfangor glanced over to the place where the force field and Aximili had been.

((No, not until I have seen my brother!))

"You will see him when you have signed the document!"

((Then we have a problem because I refuse to sign that thing before I have seen him.)) Kagar hesitated. And that fact gave Elfangor new hope, they weren't as difficult to handle as he had thought

"All right!" He said finally. Then, still hesitating, he turned to one of his own and gave him orders to get Aximili.

((Unbelievable!)) Filodus whispered in private thoughtspeak to the other andalites. It really was, they were advantage. Without even trying really.

((How did you do that?)) Koalad asked.

((I don't know!))

((This is really unbelievable)) Someone said again. Then Elfangor began to feel a little stronger. They were so easy to persuade that they would probably bring them the nearest moon if they asked for it and at the same time threatened to refuse to sign this paper. He turned to Kagar again.

((What is taking so long?)) He asked with a threatening voice. Kagar really seemed nervous now.

"They will be back very soon, I promise!" He stuttered. The andalites really enjoyed to see him like that. Until he got an eruption and began to spill lava around himself. That was the first time they really understood how much the temperature increased every time it happened. And the sudden increase came with a new problem. It took several seconds before they were able to breathe again.

Elfangor tried to count in despair, how long had Aximili been in this hell. One week at least…

In the next moment they arrived. Aximili still in chains with two lavalites who stood far away from his tail.

Aximili didn't seem very happy to see them, his head dropped and he closed his eyes. Just as if he waited for the sky to fall down over him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter**** 14**

Elfangor had watched his brother without a break since the moment the door was opened. The most serious injury seemed to be the front leg that forced him to jump on three legs, but he didn't look very good apart from that either. He had got burns everywhere. And he didn't seem very happy to see the other andalites. And Elfangor really wanted to change that.

((I want the key to those chains now!)) He said with a dangerous voice at the same time as he glared at Kagar. Kagar first seemed like he wanted to refuse, but Elfangor had found a way to make him do whatever he wanted. ((I'm not signing it!))

"We'll kill him!" Kagar tried.

((In this case I think death is more like a blessing. Look at him!)) He had said that private to Kagar so Aximili wouldn't have to hear it. ((If you want me to sign anything, give me the key.)) He turned all of his eyes to Kagar. Who suddenly got very reasonable.  
"All right, but that is on the condition that he will not hurt my soldiers!" He stuttered very low.

Elfangor turned a private message to Aximili.

((Aximili, they have agreed to release you from those chains if you promise not to hurt the two who took you here. Is that all right?))

((Yes!)) His low voice replied. And Elfangor turned to Kagar again.

((He promises he will not try to hurt those two, now I want the key.)) And then Kagar just handed the key to Isfozel who reached out a hand for it.

The andalite quickly took his hand back. The key was red-hot. Isfozel tried again, every nerve in his body cried in pain, but he took it, and then he walked over to Aximili and unlocked the chains.  
The chains fell to the floor, now it was only the antimorphingnecklace that kept the little one a prisoner.

Isfozel wrapped his arms around him to prevent him from falling to the floor. Aximili was still forced to jump on three legs; he wasn't able to morph the wounds away as long as he had this necklace.

"We don't have the key to the necklace on this ship." Kagar informed them before they had asked. Elfangor stared at him for a while, at the same time as he waited for Aximili and Isfozel to rejoin them. It felt much safer to have everyone on the same spot.

((Promise me that we can all go back to our own ship in the same moment as I have signed the document. Will you do that?)) He asked.

Kagar nodded, which made a cascade of lava fly through the air and give all of the andalites serious burns.

((Can you stop this?)) Elfangor roared.

"Sorry!"

Isfozel and Aximili were back now. In time for Aximili to get more injuries unfortunately.

"Sorry!" Kagar said once again. "Can you sign this now?" He asked then and held the paper in front of Elfangor. But unfortunately there was one andalite who Elfangor had forgot to tell about the invisible inc.

((No! You can't sign it Elfangor! It's a trick!)) Aximili suddenly yelled right into the air.

Elfangor turned his eyes to Aximili to make him calm down.

"Sign it!"

((Don't listen to him, don't sign this paper!)) Now Elfangor turned all of him to his brother to comfort him.

((Aximili, I have to… If I don't sign it we are all stuck here!))

"And you didn't seem to like this place very much after all?" Kagar smiled.

((Leave him alone, you have done more than enough to him!)) Elfangor snapped.

"I will leave him alone when you have signed this document." Elfangor looked at him with insurgence in his eyes for a moment, and then he reached out for the paper. But he never reached it. Something came flying through the air and then Kagar's arm fell to the floor. Aximili had cut it off. And the blade had hurt the paper which immediately burned to ashes.

In the next moment Aximili screamed in horror when he saw Kagar's arm grow back.


	15. Ax 5

**Ax**

((Plan B!)) Elfangor yelled to his friends, in the next second everyone grabbed each other and Aximili.

Aximili was forced in to the middle, it felt like a giant hug. He could hear Elfangor speak to someone.

((Plan B get us out of here NOW!!))

Then suddenly Aximili understood something that wasn't very funny. They were in Z-Space, without a ship, if anyone lost the grip, that one would immediately split into atoms. It was a horrible thought, even if everyone clings to him to prevent that he floated away.

Something vibrated and then all seven of them were inside an escape ship that someone had sent out for them. Aximili just hoped that it wasn't the lavalites, he was quite sure that they weren't very happy right now. Ujpfasa let go of the others and began to take the ship home.

The others followed him one by one, only Aximili was still lying on the floor when they came back to normal space again.

And just like he had thought, the lavalites wasn't very happy.

((They shoot at us!)) Koalad yelled. He was right, big and dangerous and burning stones, each big as a mountain was flying through the air. He, Isfozel and Elfangor took their places at the weapons in the back of the ship, Ujpfasa did what he could to make them come over to safety as fast as possible.

Ax remained lying on the floor, feeling sick.

Elfangor yelled at Filodus who just stood there and did nothing.

Filodus ran over to Ujpfasa in the front and contacted the others andalites for help.

Lokatre stood on Ujpfasa's other side and tried to calculate when and were the mountains would come. To call them rocks was just too wrong, even asteroids were a better word.

((Nerefir is still gone!)) Filodus told the others.

((I know he is gone, he have morphed me so I will be home in time to renew the document.)) Elfangor roared. Filodus and the others stared at him a moment. Then they lit up, the plan was just too perfect, at least if he could fool the security agents. It gave Filodus his inspiration and his love for life back. He told the other andalites what Nerefir had done. At the same time they saw their fellow andalites begin to shoot at the other ship. The enormous stones exploded before they were even close to the escape ship now.

Everything was much easier now, they could go much faster now when they didn't have to take care about every stone out there.

Aximili sat in the middle of the escape ship, forgotten, and just watched everything. A door got open and they flew inside, finally they were back in andalite territory.

((Don't land yet, take us to the bridge!)) Elfangor shouted as he ran over to Ujpfasa to prevent him from landing. They kept in the air until they had arrived.

They landed in the middle of the room and run out of the escape ship. Elfangor ran over to the window screen and watched the sight outside. The lavalites had found much bigger cliffs now. They were actually big enough to destroy their ship and win the war, but at the same time that was their weakness. He began to give out orders at the same time as Aximili slowly limbed out of the escape ship.

((Ujpfasa, Zeraza and Galano try to move closer to the lavalite's ship!))

((What?)) All three of them exclaimed.

((Do it now!)) Zeraza ran over to the control panel and pushed some buttons. Ujpfasa and Galano arrived a few moments later to help her.

((No one leaves this ship!)) Elfangor roared when he saw that a few andalites was on their way. ((You three, load the big cannon. Only the big one. Isfozel, put in all the powers you can find to the big one. Aximili!))

Elfangor turned one of his stalk eyes to his little brother just in time to see him collapse.

((Aximili!))


	16. Elfangor 5

**Elfangor**

((Aximili! Lokatre, you are a doctor right?)) Elfangor looked wildly at one of the friends he had taken with him to rescue Ax.

((Yes, I will take care of him!)) He promised. ((I need three more to help me carry him))

Elfangor turned around to see if he could find anyone who could help and caught sight of two male andalites and one female who didn't have anything to do yet.

((Aostix, Kaedon, Mirina…)) All three of them came running. Elfangor felt very tired now. ((You have to help Lokatre to carry my brother up to the dome. He can't walk by himself.))

They found a stretcher and carried Aximili away to safety… for now. Elfangor looked out through the window again.

Everything happened too slowly.

((Zeraza, can't this thing go faster?))

((Sorry, this is as fast as it can go!)) Elfangor turned to Koalad.

((Koalad, guard the drop shaft so no idiot tries to go outside.))

He didn't even answer, he just ran away to do what he could to help.

((Nakoni, have anyone sneaked out as far as you have seen?))  
((No! I closed the doors when you told us that you wanted to move closer, and it can only be opened from here.)) She said.

Suddenly the ship began to shake as one of those enormous mountains hit them. Everyone in there was thrown to the floor and then they saw something even worse. The window had begun to crack.

Elfangor jumped up from the floor and ran towards the panic button. He pushed it and then a new window came up and the old one was thrown out in space so that it wouldn't hurt the new one.

A sigh of relief when there wasn't any danger anymore as he had reached the button in time…

Then anger was over him again. They would not have hurt Aximili without revenge. He turned to the andalites who were still lying on the floor and the ones who had got up again. Some of them were injured so he had to make up a new plan very quick. He placed new andalites on new places and saved some of them to take care of the injured ones. At the same time as he continued with the most important things.

((Move closer! We have to come closer so they will not be able to use the force in those stones.))

One by one they came back and took the places that they had before they had been thrown through the air. No one tried to go outside and fight the lavalites in open battle anymore, but right now this was the only positive thing.

They were still too far away, the lavalites could still hit them with a very dangerous force.

Elfangor anxiously watched the volcano looking ship that was sending out mountains at them. He was thinking about Aximili again. He was worried about him, he wanted to know how they had felt in the dome when they got hit, and if the andalites in the dome had been thrown trough the air just like they had been.

((Try to move closer!))

Elfangor sighed, it was all he could say right now. There was nothing he could do neither. He had already given out all the orders he or anyone else needed.

They actually got closer even if it got very slowly.

((Try not to get hit again!))

They got closer…

More stones…

The skip went on as fast as possible, but still to slowly.

((Continue!))

He would show them. Elfangor wanted to make sure that, at least this lavalites did never kidnap any more kids from their planet.

Then the next rock hit them, everyone was thrown to the floor again. Someone screamed… Elfangor jumped up from the floor and run over to the window. Out there in space he could see pieces of andalite bodies float by, and an antimorphingnecklace…

…

…

**A/N Pretty nice that this chapter got finished on Halloween right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter**** 17**

Elfangor woke up as he got 3000 volts through his body, which took off from the floor and fell down again. Then nothing happened.

Then he got 3000 volts more.

He began to open his eyes very slowly, Lokatre was standing over him with some kind of electric gun… but Lokatre was dead… he and Aximili, Aostix, Kaedon and Mirina had been in the dome when it exploded…

Another 3000 volts…

This time he finally came back, no one was dead, the dome wasn't destroyed, everything was a dream, and he hadn't seen any bodies in the space.

((Thanks…)) Then he got up. ((How close are we?))

((We have been hit fifteen times before I got any reaction from you! But there hasn't been any damage!))

((Ok, go back to Aximili now! Do I have to morph the injuries?))

((Not this time!))

Lokatre went back to Aximili and the three who had taken care of him when he had run back to wake up those who had been knocked out. And Elfangor walked over to the window. They were very close now, the rocks couldn't get the speed in time and couldn't hurt them anymore. No more windows were destroyed, no one fell or collapsed and hopefully it was more comfortable in the dome than before.

Suddenly it seemed as they were slowing down. The lavalites had finally figured out what they wanted to do, and they tried to escape.

((Can we go faster?))

((No, but it doesn't matter, they can't escape.! Don't worry!)) Elfangor hid his desire to take revenge for a moment and watched the glowing stone ship. He read the measuring instruments that told him how long time it would take before they reached them so they could drill the cannon into the ship.

Some seconds later the they touched the stone.

((Start the drill!))

They began to drill…

((Five centimetres!))

((Drill three centimetres more!))

((Ok!))

Then it took a few more minutes, long minutes that felt like hours… the steel in the cannon made its way into the stone, the outer layer melted in the enormous heat… they began to reach eight centimetres, to drill more than eight centimetres would be too dangerous. Besides, Elfangor didn't have patience to wait, he wanted to go on with the next thing.

((Increase the pressure on the projectile!))

((How much?))

((As much as you can without risking that we will explode with them!)) He smiled at the irony in the situation, thanks to the warmth on the flying volcano they could destroy it without risking to die with them, the ship destroyed only so much of the weapon that they could still use it.

((It will continue to drill itself about 8,66 inches before it explodes, and we will be forced back. If we fire now!))

((Ok! Fire!))

The projectile got off with a force that forced the andalites ship away from the other one. They made a few changes of the orders to the machines, so they would be as far away as possible from the dangerous zone. Then they waited until they saw the ship explode in a fire that not even a lavalite could survive. They were trapped in space when their ship exploded, and the lack of oxygen lit out all the flames.

The explosion could not be heard…

((It's over!))


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter ****18**

Elfangor admired the fake star outside for a few seconds, but his world wasn't back to normal yet

He began to run, he wanted to be in the dome as quick as possible, he wanted to know how Aximili had made it these last minutes when he had been busy.

Aximili lay on the grass sleeping when Elfangor arrived. He still had big burns all over the body and they couldn't do much to his injured front leg either.

Lokatre came towards Elfangor when he came running over to the place.

((Do you know where Nerefir have hidden the key to the necklaces?))

((No!))

((Then we have to find it!)) Elfangor thought that it was something very serious about him, but at the same time he didn't dare to ask what it was.

((Isfozel!)) Isfozel came running towards them.

((Yes?))

((We have to search Nerefir's office!)) Isfozel watched Elfangor in shock.

((We have to do what?)) Elfangor just run away from him… ((I think I heard right!))

Isfozel didn't catch up with Elfangor until he was outside Nerefir's private office, were no one dared to place a hoof. He rushed inside and saw that Elfangor had tore out every box he could find.

((Hey, he has presumably hidden it on an invisible place!)) Elfangor moaned.

…

They actually had a key on the ship, everyone knew that, and then they had several necklaces too if anyone needed to be kept in prison for the other's safety. They couldn't cut it of without cutting his entire neck of so no one had even thought about that.

((Is there any chance that he will make it until he comes home?))

((No!)) Elfangor starred shocked on his friend for a while.

((Is there any chance that Nerefir can come back here in time?))

((No!))

((But if we meet on the half way?)) He roared.

((Sorry!)) Elfangor looked at the doctor for a while, he felt really down now. He turned to Isfozel again.

((We have to contact Nerefir, he have to tell us where the key is!))

Then Aximili woke up. Everything he did was painful, but the antimorphingnecklace was still there and it didn't allow him to morph. And according to Lokatre he had to, or else he wouldn't survive.

((Aximili?)) Aximili looked around himself, he seemed very calm now, just like he knew that his tormentors had been killed even if he hadn't been it.

((I'm fine!)) He whispered, still he seemed very calm.

((I gave him some analgesics until we find the key, but we don't have much time. He will not survive much longer, he must morph.)) Lokatre spoke private to Elfangor so Aximili wouldn't need to hear.

((I will find the key!)) He replied, then he turned his speak to Aximili. ((Aximili, I will be back very soon, I'll just get some medicine for you. Please try to sleep a little. Princess Mirina will be with you all the time!))

Aximili put his head in the grass again and closed all four eyes, Lokatre and Mirina stood close to Aximili to look after him. And Elfangor ran away to the contact room to try to get Nerefir

((This have to work!)) He muttered and began to push the buttons.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter ****19**

After a while a three-dimensional picture showed up in the middle of the room. It felt quite strange at first, it was Elfangor, Elfangor was looking at himself.

((How is it going Elfangor? Is the lavalites' dead? Did you save the little one?)) Nerefir morphed so that it wouldn't feel like he was talking to himself, or for some other reason.

((The lavalite's are dead Captain!))

((Good, I don't like the thoughts that some species invade our planet just like that and kidnaps our children. What is it you want?))

((This antimorphingnecklace they had put on him, it's still there and Lokatre says he will die if he don't morph! Please tell me were you have hid the key??)) Elfangor prayed that Nerefir hadn't signed some stupid contract that forbid him to give him the key. Fortunately he hadn't, he had done something even worse.

((Elfangor.))

((Yes!)) Nerefir seemed very guilty, like if he had done a very big mistake that couldn't be undone. He held up a triangle shaped thing in front of him.

((I forgot to leave it to anyone on the ship before I left!))

Elfangor starred at the key in Nerefir's hand, he knew that Nerefir wouldn't get back with the key in time if he wanted to sign the document that prevented the lavalites to take over their planet in a legal way, before it was too late. And even more impossible was it that he could go back home, sign the document and then come back to them in time.

((I'm sorry Elfangor, I was going to leave it for you, but everything got very stressful as you remember.)) Elfangor was shivering in his entire body, he was disappointed.

((Go and save the rest of them now, this lavalites will not get more victims!)) That was all he could say right them. And all he could do for Aximili was to make sure he wouldn't die in vain.

((Elfangor! Your brother will not have died in vain!)) Nerefir said just like he could read Elfangor's thoughts. ((Go back to him now, ask him if there is something he want you to do for him, I'm quite sure that he thought about something like that when he was the lavalites' prisoner.!))

It took a while before Elfangor found strange to answer, but Nerefir was right, Aximili wasn't dead yet, and it was possible that he had some last wish that he could fulfil.

He finished the call with Nerefir and began to go back to Aximili.

Seven years, he was only seven years old… how could it be so unfair that a seven-year-old had to go through something like this.

Dying kids knows that they are dying, they used to say at home. There is no use to stand beside them and promise that everything will be fine… they know…

Elfangor was outside the door now, he walked very slowly, he couldn't made his body move faster, he had been paralyzed in shock and sorrow. He stopped in the next door.

Nerefir would be home long before them. He turned around and ran back into the room. His family should get this news from him, not from Nerefir or someone else.

Nerefir wasn't really a stranger for his parents but still it felt wrong to let him bring them this news.

He didn't know for sure but there was still a chance that Aximili had strange to speak to his parents. He didn't knew, but if he had the strange and wanted to do it he should get the chance.

Besides, he really wanted to be the one who told them…

And at the same time he _didn't_ want to tell them.

He began to push the buttons again, and after a few seconds he had his father in front of him.

((Hello…)) Elfangor almost over breathed. This was probably the most terrible call he would have to make in his life.


	20. Ozillqa 2

**Ozillqa**

Ozillqa was standing outside Alloran's school waiting for him, they always used to walk home together and he didn't use to be late, but this time something must have happened. Every one of his classmates had come out. And Ozillqa began to be thirsty; she always got thirsty in the afternoons.

And as she only had two days left before she had to show her project for her class it felt even worse this time. And she still didn't know what her invention could be used for.

And the bad news the family had got from Elfangor this morning had staid with her the entire day so she hadn't been able to think it out.

"Ozillqa?" It wasn't her big brother who called for her, it was only one of his classmates.

Ozillqa looked at the one who came running towards her.

"Your brother can't come yet, he got detention in two hours after he jumped up on the school building." Ozillqa turned a stalk eye to the roof of it and wondered for a while if she would laugh or not. The situation itself was funny actually, if one didn't think about why he could have done it. He had been very depressed when he was told that Aximili wouldn't survive. Alloran, Ozillqa and Aximili had always been very close. Ozillqa was only two days older than Aximili so that was only normal in the other's eyes but for some reason it was another thing with Alloran who was two years older. Just like friendship had an age limit.

Ozillqa turned around and left, she wouldn't stand there for two hours because her brother had "jumped up on the school building" which she didn't even believed he had done, it was absolutely impossible to jump up on that building, both for andalites and for all the creatures Alloran could morph, and their parents didn't want them to acquire anything when they weren't present until they was twelve. Now she wanted to drink something and go home.

Some minutes later Ozillqa passed a military garrison. High fences rose to the sky and some boring domes that looked like vermins or mushrooms or some other disgusting thing. A few space ships were standing outside one of the buildings.

Young arisths marched everywhere outside, Ozillqa had walked by that place every day in her life without even think about it but this time she suddenly got a funny idea, she didn't even know from where it came, she just needed anything to laugh at and there it was.

She walked over to some trees and hid behind them. Then she took her little invention and set it to one of the space ships on the other side of the fence. Then she pushed a few of the buttons on it and then the space ship suddenly was on the other side of the fence.

In the next second everyone inside got panic, just like she had expected. Ozillqa put a stalk eye over the bushes to look at the devastation, she waited until the panic-stricken arisths finally run away to tell someone about what had happened to the ship… everyone at the same time… it just couldn't be more perfect…

When everyone was inside the giant dome Ozillqa moved the space ship back to it's right place and just a few seconds later the Captain came running to see what had happened, with all those arisths coming after him… just to see that everything was completely normal out there…

Then Ozillqa took her chance to disappear into the forest, she knew that the Captain would look at the supervision when the arisths continued to insist on that they had seen it even after he had told them off. He had to think that their story had some prints of truth in it. If he didn't it would be official misconduct.

She was still laughing when she came to the glade were her cousin had been taken away. A group of astronomers had made some calculations and found the place were it had happened and the place was now marked with a pole.

Ozillqa stopped there for a moment and thought about what she just had done. This wasn't something they could use the invention for either, she couldn't tell her teachers that it could be used for jokes. Everything she could come up with had some crime in it. They couldn't move living creatures either, the fishes she had tried to move from the lake hadn't just died, they had exploded. In other words, they couldn't even use it to rescue someone who was locked in, they would still have to fight the fire or the robbers first.

Ozillqa hadn't found a way to move living organisms. And even if she had, she couldn't move Aximili from space to a hospital as the angle between the place he was now and the planet was too strange, because of this she hadn't even spent time on thinking about it.

She watched the sky, it had got dark outside now and no moon was up so every star could be seen very clear.

Ozillqa looked at the stars for a while, she had watched some star maps on the computer many times after Elfangor had contacted them for the first time. She wanted to know where they were. She looked at the star that showed their position and sighed. If only Nerefir hadn't forgotten to leave the key to anyone else, after all he had seen that these wandering volcanoes had given him a necklace.

She began to calculate in her head again, just like she always did. When she had finished she turned one stalk eye to the place where Elfangor and Aximili was, and the other one to the place where Nerefir should be according to her calculations, then she used both head eyes to look at the poles that marked the place where they thought that the lavalites had caught up with Aximili.

The entire glade had been destroyed by the intelligent mines…

…Ozillqa turned her head eyes to something she didn't use to look at very often, her stalk eyes, which she had turned to two very different spots on the sky… if she moved one of her stalk eyes just a little bit she couldn't see both spots… those two positions on the sky, and the planet gave her exactly what she had missed before… an angle… an angle that would work…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter**** 21**

Ozillqa ran faster than ever before. When she came home she found Alloran. Slaagjit, their oldest brother wasn't home yet, and as he was one of the arisths on the military garrison Ozillqa had been playing on with her invention the chance that he would be home before midnight was very small. But of course one can never be too sure about that.

((Alloran! Is Slaagjit home yet?))

((No, but what are you doing?)) Ozillqa had rushed in to the room her both brothers shared and turned on Slaagjit's computer. ((Ozillqa, he'll kill you if he finds out about this, what are you doing?))

((Blockade the door if you're scared!)) Alloran took a step backwards in shock, but then he turned to the door and locked it.

((What exactly is it you are up to?)) He asked and looked over the shoulder of his little sister, she was looking at a star map. Which she were more than able to do on her own computer, he didn't know why she just had to use this one, the only thing she could to here that she couldn't do on her own was… ((Ozillqa… you're not doing anything stupid now, do you?))

((No, not at all.)) In the next second she had located Nerefir's escape ship and called him.

((Ozillqa, you remember what happened last time you broke into the military systems right?))

((Yes, but this time I know what I'm doing! Don't disturb me now, I'm thinking!)) Everything spun around in her head; angles, distances, constants, z-space and normal space…

((Ok… ))

((Ozillqa, what is okay…)) Then Ozillqa did some things that almost made Alloran shiver in horror. She actually tried to contact Nerefir in the space ship in the computer. ((Ozillqa are you sure about this!))

((Absolutely!))

((Who are you!)) They heard suddenly.

((My name is Ozillqa-Lisurij-Kuasall, I'm a cousin of Elfangor and the winner of young geniuses awards the last two years. The same prize as you got several times when you were young too, if I've got it right. I think I have found a way to save Aximili!)) Both Alloran and Nerefir panted, when the first shock was gone Nerefir began to speak.

((The only thing that could have saved him is the key I happened to take with me…))

((All you need to do is to leave Z-space and make a double connection between us and their space ship. I think that I can move this key between our ships!))

((On this distance?))

((Yes!))

Nerefir immediately began to push buttons and at the same time Ozillqa and Alloran began to set her invention.

((Are you there, I have Elfangor with me now!)) Alloran ran over to the computer and let him in.

((Elfangor, Ozillqa things that she can move the key through space!))

((What?! How soon?))

((Quite soon, but I need the position of the key and any place in your ship Elfangor, very exactly every decimal!)) Elfangor and Nerefir began to print the positions and send them to her.

((This can take a few minutes!))

((I know!))

((Hey Ozillqa, maybe we should do something if Slaagjit comes home, this seems to take more time to explain than we have… if he would come home early, I mean…))

((Hmm…)) Ozillqa finished what she needed to do for preparing the invention and then she unlocked the door… ((Sakoda!))

((Yeah?)) She heard her little sister yell from her own room, Ozillqa went there.

((Sakoda, I want you to do me a little favour!)) Sakoda raised a stalk eye towards her older sister to show her that she was listening. ((When Slaagjit comes home I want you to ask him to tell you everything he knows about the seasons on the moons.)) Slaagjit had always been extremely fascinated about the moons around their planet and he could talk about it for hours. ((And remember that you haven't heard it from me, you got curious by yourself)).


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter**** 22**

Sakoda was both clever and reliable so she was the last thing Ozillqa worried about, but just for safety's sake she locked the door again, at least it would give them a few more seconds, if Sakoda wouldn't be able to fool their brother.

((Nerefir says that they have finished everything now, and the print-outs are here too.))  
((Okay! Nerefir, can you place the key in the middle of the ship please?))

((Yes!))

((And Elfangor, can you see the spot you gave me?))

((I can see it!))

((And by the way make sure that no living creatures are in the way!)) Ozillqa added when she remembered the fishes she had blown up when she had tried to move them from the lake.

((Ozie? Have you tried this thing in space before?))

((No…)) Ozillqa pressed the last buttons and wrote the last figures. Now there was only one move left, one button.

((Alloran? We may need some more electricity. Can you place a hoof on the machine without moving it a millimetre and then put your tail blade in the outlet?))

((Eh What?)) Ozillqa raised a stalk eye and glared at him. ((Okay, I'll do it, it can't be even half the pain Aximili has got anyway!"

((No I don't think so!)) Alloran did as his little sister told him. And then he waited for her to write some more figures and press the buttons to control everything one last time.

((I think it will work now!)) Ozillqa said and read the positions she had got from Elfangor and Nerefir one last time. Nerefir had told her that the key was placed between the two green buttons on the control board. ((Okay, now I'll do it!)) She pressed the last button. And then the lamps in the room began to blink and the computer died off. ((It's done Alloran.))

Alloran took out his blade from the outlet and in the same moment the electricity died off in the entire town. And when he removed his hoof, the machine melted to a small black heap.

Ozillqa watched her destroyed creation for a few seconds, then she shrugged her shoulders.

((I can always make a new one!)) Alloran looked at his little sister.

((How long do you thing it takes until we know if it worked?))

((I don't know. Maybe when the electricity comes back. Now I'm hungry!)) Ozillqa passed Alloran on her way out. He sighed and watched her.

((I'll go with you!))

((What did you get detention for this time by the way?)) Alloran's eyes turned very dark and he seemed very tired.

((…The same thing as usual…))

((Your name?))

((Hmm))

((Excuse me if I'm a little… annoying now but… you know… in your case… maybe it doesn't really help that much if you goes berserk in the corridors cutting up big bleeding wounds on everyone's wrists. I mean, just in your case… maybe it's the very last thing you should do if you want them to stop picking on you.))

((You know, this is so easy for you to say!))

((If you say so!))

Alloran and Ozillqa came out in the family common room and found Sakoda who had hid when the light took off. And then all three of them went out, they stood there a moment looking on the sky. It was evening and a little cold.

((Where do you think they are?)) Sakoda asked. Ozillqa pointed at one of the stars. Then they watched the stars a little more before they walked away to eat. And then Slaagjit came home.

((Ozillqa, what did you do with the electricity?))

((How can you be so sure that it is her fault?)) Alloran spit out to defend his sister.

((Because it began here, mum and dad aren't home yet and neither you nor Sakoda wouldn't be able to figure out how to destroy the safety valve.)) Slaagjit glared at his oldest little sister. ((And another thing, what was it you did with the space ship? It happened right after you had finished school so don't even try to deny it! This was the last time I covered up for you!))

((It was the last time you needed to!)) Ozillqa smiled. ((I have found a better thing to use that thing for now! Unfortunately I had to light out the closest area but it was necessary!))

((The closest area?! The entire planet it out of electricity!! Including the hospitals and the safety equipment. We can be invaded right now!!))

…

Elfangor stood there in shock and stared at the key that had suddenly appeared in the air in front of him and then fallen down on the floor with a little clink. The key that could save his little brother. If it wasn't too late.

He bent down and picked it up, then he began running faster than he had ever run before.

**A/N: ****It suddenly hit me that it has taken me about 6 months to publish this story. And that this fact can have made some people in UK, US, Venezuela, Sweden, Russia, Australia, Finland and South Korea quite angry at me some times… how many nuclear-weapon-states is that… the three leading in the world at least… and I'm still alive^_^**

**Anyway, I promise that I will publish the last chapter BEFORE the next weekend!! Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and subscribing. And thanks for having patience with me. **

**Sjeherazade**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aximili**

Everyone watched the little weak almost dead Aximili when he suddenly turned white and began to shrink. After a while when he had turned into a very small creature that floated through the air with three wings like a little fairy, everyone cheered.

Elfangor ran back to the room he had been telling his family the horrible news for so little time ago. This time to tell them that Aximili had survived.

…

About a week later they came home. They arrived in the middle of the day so no one missed the landing but only Aximili's and Elfangor's parents, uncles and cousins were allowed to enter the area. If you don't count Nerefir who had succeeded with his part of the adventure without any problems.

Aximili was just embarrassed to see how many who wanted to see him, everyone knew what had happened. He walked out from the space ship and refused to let go of Elfangor's arm for a second.

Sakoda run over to them and grabbed his free hand, she was shining with happiness just as usual. And behind her, came his parents running almost as fast as her to hug him.

Sakoda's parents and siblings stayed some metres away. Slaagjit seemed very proud over something, which was not very unusual, but this time there was nothing selfish or egoistic about him.

Alloran and Ozillqa stood a bit away from the rest of the family talking to Nerefir. That was unusual, it wasn't really every day someone he knew was talking to someone like Nerefir. And even more strange was that he took them seriously, he even joked with them.

Aximili's family began to walk back to the others now. His little cousin Sakoda still hang to his arm and his mother hugged the other one, like if she would never let go of it again.

When they were back with the rest of the family Sakoda let go of Aximili's arm and began to cling to Ozillqa instead and Elfangor turned to Nerefir.

((Was there any problems with the security? Did you succeed to sign the document?)) Nerefir smiled.

((No problem at all!)) He smiled even more. ((I had a lot of luck at the time actually, the electricity had died off over the entire planet so all security systems was down!)) When he said this he pointed at Alloran and Ozillqa behind himself. Ozillqa smiled.

((We do not know anything about the power cut!)) Elfangor watched her with a sceptical stalk eye. Like if a little girl with an IQ of over 8000 wouldn't be able to figure something like that out. Even Slaagjit laughed, which was very rare.

((If you say so!))

((Actually, we know… a lot… And by the way, they have stopped bullying me in school)) Alloran said.

((To take this from the beginning I signed the document and then the next day when I wouldn't be put on trial anymore I told them everything. Then they began to investigate it all and now Alloran and Ozillqa is honorary prince and princess! And by the way Elfangor, our leaders has told me that the document I signed will be valid two weeks after you come back home. We have talked to a lawyer, this document is not really valid right now but it will be if we put in a new paragraph, and if you sign it again. If this have been done during this two weeks, everything will be fine. The Lavalite king has agreed on it too!)) Elfangor snorted.

((Like if I care about what that flashovered bastard says!))

((Anyway, the lawyer says that he would call you when he finds a new paragraph!)) Then Elfangor had got enough of everything.

((Then I want you to tell him that I already have the perfect paragraph.))  
((What?))

((I want to make sure that there will always be at least five protectors for this document, if one of them dies a new one have to be elected at once. And I want you, Isfozel, Mirina and Filodus to be my fellow protectors!)) Nerefir turned silent for a while.

((Let's go to the lawyer and talk to him about that!)) He said finally.

…

The End.


End file.
